


Hand Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Hand Kisses, Implied ReiGisa, Implied Relationships, Implies SouMako, M/M, harurin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Other times Rin would gently kiss him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> When I thought of how cute is it for someone to kiss their lover's hand, I immediately told myself this is something Rin would do to Haru.  
> (P.S. I rushed writing this so sorry.)

   Imagine Rin always kissing Haru's hand like a prince would do to a princess. There's no memory of how it started, but it became a daily thing for him to do. Especially when the two swimming idiots say goodbye to each other.

   Rin would lift one of Haru's hands up to his lips so he can kiss it. Sometimes the kiss is quick if he's in a hurry and it makes a popping noise. Other times Rin would gently kiss him. He'd lightly brush his lips against the back of Haru's hand causing Haru to blush a bit because Rin's so romantic that it's impossible to not be embarrassed... in a good way of course.

   They would both get teased for this, but it's okay because they both love it. It's another way for them to express their feelings for each without with getting too PDA like Rei and Nagisa; nor does it make them blush as much as Makoto does when Sousuke 'implies' the kind of romantic things they do.


End file.
